Power Rangers Samurai (Fan)
Power Rangers Samurai is a fanfic of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It was going to be the 18th season of 2010 Power Rangers, but it was cancelled after it was discovered that RPM was going to be the last season. According to sources, Disney who owned the Power Rangers series fom 2002 when it was sold by Saban, has sold the company back to Saban on 12th of May 2010 and Samurai Strike or what ever it may be called is in production and would air next year with 40 episodes on it's new channel Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Synopsis A new evil, Master Xandred and his evil nighlok army, arises from the Sanzu River on the Phantom Sail who came to flood the Earth. Five teenagers who have been trained for this day (Jayden, the leader, Kevin, the swimmer, Mike, the rebel, Emily, the innocent, and Mia, the big sister) become Power Rangers to combat Master Xandred and his nighloks. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Kimberly Skullovitch *Spike Skullovitch *Mandy Skullovitch *Reece *Matthew *Serena *Kevin's Father *Jayden's Father *Wendy Shiba *Ryan *Fisherman *Daisuke *Dalia *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Holy Spirits *Power Rangers Time Pirates Villains *Master Xandred *Moogers *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Evil Shadow *Furry Warts *Spitfangs Nighloks *Tooya *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Robtish *Desperaino *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus *Scorpionic Arsenal *Samuraizer *Spin Sword *Fire Smasher *Hydro Bow *Sky Fan *Earth Slicer *Forest Spear *Power Discs *Mega Blades *Beetle Cannon *Samurai Morpher *Barracuda Blade *Black Box *Dino Blade *Super Saber *Bull Blaster *Shogun Battlized Ranger Vehicles *Samurai SUV *Mentor Ji's Motorcycle Zords *Samurai Megazord *Lion Folding Zord *Dragon Folding Zord *Bear Folding Zord *Ape Folding Zord *Turtle Folding Zord *Claw Zord *Dino Zord Other Zords *Beetle Zord *Beetle Blaster Megazord *Swordfish Zord *Swordfish Fencer Megazord *Tiger Zord *Tiger Dirll Megazord *Samurai Battlewing *Battlewing Megazord *Octozord *Octo Spear Megazord *Samurai Bull Zord *Samurai Taurus Megazord *Claw Battlezord *Claw Armor Megazord *Samurai Battle Cannon *Samurai Ultrazord *Lantern Warrior Mode *Samurai Ultrazord with Dino Blade *Samurai Dino Megazord Episodes #'The Team Unites - '''Mike is having trouble sensing attacks like Jayden and Kevin, and when he tries to hang out with his friends, he is troubled by the nighlok Rofer, who defeats Mike. Mike and Jayden go through one-man training and defeat Rofer using a trick Mike learned. They destroy Rofer using the Samurai Megazord, giving another loss to Master Xandred. #'Deal with a Nighlok''' - The nighlok Doubletone makes a deal with a kid named Ryan promising if he gave up baseball, Doubletone would revive Ryan's father. Kevin and Mia try to prove to Ryan it's all just a dirty trick, and Kevin's past is revealed. Doubletone is then destroyed by the Samurai Megazord, with another win for the rangers. #'Day Off' - Jayden tries to master the Beetle Disk while the others go to an amusement park, having an unfortunate encounter with the nighlok Dreadlock, who isn't affected by any physical attack. Ji tells Jayden he needs to have as twice more power than he has now to use the Beetle Disk. Dreadlock is destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. #'Sticks and Stones' - When the nihglok Negatron uses insults to attack the rangers, only Emily is unaffected, and she tells the team her sister told her to ignore bully-like comments. After their second encounter, Mike holds Negatron back enough for Emily to destroy him. Negatron is also desroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. #'Fish Out of Water' - The rangers learn of a new zord that lives in the wild, the Marlin Zord, and Kevin is nominated to go and bond to it. Meanwhle, the other rangers fight Yamiror, who can poison others with his toxic breath. Kevin heals them with the Marlin Water, and Yamiror is destroyed by the Swordfish Fencer Megazord. #'There Go the Brides' - Dayu, one of Master Xandred's followers, kidnapes brides on the day of their wedding, so the rangers kick into action by planning a fake wedding. Their second attempt proves to be a success, but Dayu knew they'd try to stop her. Then the rangers reveal the real plan, much to Dayu's surprise. #'I've Got a Spell on Blue' - A Nighlok uses mind control powers to force Kevin to fight against his fellow Rangers. #'Forest for the Trees' - After Mike goes rogue in battle, Mentor takes Mike's Samuraizer away until he learns a deeper lesson about the nature of the Green Ranger's Symbol Power. Mike proves untrustworthy in battle, so he losing his Samuraizer until he grasps the true meaning of his symbol power. #'Test of the Leader' - A Nighlok is sent to stop the Red Ranger from using his special power to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever, but their duel is interrupted by the mysterious Deker.The Nighloks target the Red Ranger after they discover he has a special sealing power that can trap Master Xandred. The other Rangers then try to protect Jayden, but he doesn't want them endangered. #'Jayden's Challenge' - Jayden leaves the Shiba house hoping to keep the other Rangers out of harms way but when a powerful Nighlok attacks, Jayden finally accepts the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. #'Unexpected Arrival' - A traveling fisherman named Antonio arrives and claims to be the sixth Samurai Ranger. #'Room for One More' - Jayden’s childhood friend and self-made Samurai Antonio struggles to be accepted by the team as the Gold Ranger. #'The Blue and the Gold' - As Antonio attempts to gain Kevin’s respect as a true Samurai, Octoroo devises a plan to create a stronger portal between the Netherworld and Earth via a secret ancient well. #'Team Spirit' - When a Nighlok steals people’s spirits, including the Yellow Ranger’s, the other Rangers must defeat him before his victims fall into an eternal sleep. #'The Tengen Gate' - The Rangers take Jayden to the Tengen Gate where they meet the gate's guardian Daisuke. #'Boxed In' - When Jayden is kidnapped by Deker, the other Rangers must summon the strength to fight a mutant Nighlok without their leader. #'Broken Dreams' - The Rangers must enter the Dream World to save the Gold and Pink Rangers from a Nighlok. #'The Ultimate Duel' - The Rangers attempt to overtake a dream monster. Jayden battles Deker in a duel. #'Origins, Part 1' - As invasions from the Netherworld increase, the Red Ranger unites a new team of Samurai Rangers to meet the rising threat. #'Origins, Part 2' - As the teens continue their transition into their new secret lives as Samurai Rangers, Yellow Samurai Ranger Emily reveals a surprising truth about herself. Meanwhile, after a Nighlok attacks, the Rangers combine their Zords to create the powerful Samurai Megazord to protect the planet from the monster. #'Party Monsters' - Halloween is every Nighlok's favorite day of the year so the creepiest creatures from the Netherworld are clamoring to get into the scariest party ever and trade war stories about their battles with the Samurai Power Rangers. #'The Clash of the Red Rangers, Part 1' - The Samurai Rangers team up with the mysterious RPM Ranger Series Red to fight off dual threats from Master Xandred''s Mooger army and robotic supervillian from the RPM Ranger's dimension, but when both Red Rangers get struck with hyponobolts they turn against one another and the fate of the world hangs in the balance and the RPM Rangers need it help. #'The Clash of the Red Rangers, Part 2' - The Samurai Rangers team up with the mysterious RPM Ranger Series Red to fight off dual threats from Master Xandreds Mooger army and robotic supervillian from the RPM's Ranger's dimension, cut when both Red Rangers get struck with hyponobolts they turn against one another and the fate of the world hangs in the balance and the RPM Rangers need it help. Category:Season Category:Samurai Category:Episode Category:Season Category:Samurai Category:Episode